


"Come over here and make me"

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, F/F, Mentions of Sex, Sarcasm, mentions of joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Somehow at every opportunity, Charity manages to get her and Vanessa's sex life into conversation with her family.





	"Come over here and make me"

**Author's Note:**

> This one took ages to write, I hope it's right.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Charity stilled at threshold to the pub upon seeing Vanessa and Rhona sat at a table, her hand which was gripping the door frame, the intensity of the grip was turning her knuckles white. The background noise of the punters chatting and laughing had begun to fade and was quickly replaced with her heart thudding against her chest, and her breath, which had become shortened and deep. 

After what seemed minutes, but was in fact a mere few seconds, she proceeded on, ignoring her obvious feelings - although it was true, true that she had fallen irrevocably and profoundly in love with Vanessa Woodfield - the one who came swanning drunkenly in her life, wearing a yellow superhero cape, who reminded her of warmth, sunshine and happiness, who couldn't pronounce pathological properly, who loved to interfere (with good intentions), who loved to wear bright colours, including her landmark yellow water proof jacket and bright pink converses. Who was her tiny blonde rocket women, who made her roll her eyes, made her laugh till her sides hurt and she got stitches, and made her feel all emotions at their highest intensity. Who was the woman she wanted to fall asleep with every night and wake up to every morning.  
If someone had told her last October, when they kissed, that she was going to fall for her - which at the time, wasn't even apart of her agenda, in fact she never had a plan when it came to Vanessa because it was her fault they ended up locked together by accident - she'd have laughed incredulously.

As she stepped over the threshold, the low chatter of punters returned, filling her ears, her eyes shifted,scanning the pub, to make sure no one would notice as she took a deep breath, to which, she had hoped would help her to stay focused and settle her nervousness she had growing inside of her. Every time she saw her loving, gorgeous, amazing, supportive and ever-so-bossy girlfriend, it literally took her breath away.

She proceeded forward, sweeping towards Chas, who had just finished serving Doug, she peered over Chas' shoulder.

"You didn't tell me Ness was here?" she said quietly. 

The tension that had built between them, lingered like a bad smell - recently with all that had happened in both their lives, their relationship was in tatters. If she was being honest, it was hanging by a thin thread. Chas' jaw clenched in response, she was not particularly angry, just frustrated - she knew Charity well enough to know when Charity had genuine feelings for someone, she became a love sick puppy and ever since Charity told Vanessa, in not so many words, how she really felt about their 'no strings attached' situation, they had practically been joined at the hip.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry?" Chas quipped in utter disbelief. She turned to Charity, folding her arms. "Am I her keeper?" she snapped, glaring at the blonde.

At this moment, Charity took a slight but very small, noticeable step back, she could see Chas was not in the mood for banter or to play games, in fact she hadn't been for a while now.  
  
"Can you two not go a day without seeing each other? Are you joined at the hip?" she finished asking her rhetorical questions which were laced with annoyance, disbelief and sarcasm.

Charity wasn't in the mood either to start something with Chas, something at this moment in time that she knew she didn't have the energy to finish, she defensively held her arms up and sighed.  
  
"Alright, I get it!" she bite back, slightly on the defensive side, she retreated to the other side of the bar.

Chas was she sure she could've throttled her in that moment, but instead she took a deep breath to keep herself sane. She stood next to the bar and watched Charity place both hands down on the cool surface, which provided her with a light and cool relief - something she equally required and appreciated. Over by the till, Chas watched Charity who was evidently staring in her girlfriends direction, a concerned but anxious ridden look etched across her face. Her eyes full of that same anxiousness, but also a glint of vulnerability. Charity wondered why Vanessa hadn't told her she was coming to the pub for lunch, she wondered if she had said the wrong thing last night or this morning. In that 20 - 30 second frame of time she eternally debated with herself. A small part of her hoped she might've caught Rhona's eye to entice Vanessa but, much to her disappointment, they were deep in conversation.

Chas on the other hand was going insane, she was completely thrown at Charity's apparent recklessness to everything that was going on recently. Although watching her, in this moment, she noticed Charity's demeanour had changed and the frustration she pertained in her body that seemed to be boiling had subsided to simmer, and then it eased because there was clearly something going on, but she was waiting for Charity to tell her in her own time. Before Chas' mind had caught up she found herself approaching Charity, but she persisted with a level of caution.  
  
"Maybe" Chas started, her tone softer than before, her voice barely above a whisper, which did not go unnoticed by Charity. "she wanted to have lunch with her bestfriend, without you sticking your beak in" she tried to reassure and cheer her troubled looking cousin with some humour.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny" she scrunched her face up at Chas, snapping instantaneously back into the cousin Chas recognised, Charity watched Chas disappear and head into the backroom. 

As Charity returned to her gaze, Vanessa stood, although still mid-conversation with Rhona, Charity felt the familiar thudding, well now, hammering, against her rib cage as Vanessa turned and approached the bar. Charity had no control over how she reacted upon seeing her girlfriend anymore, it was like looking at the stars on a warm summers evening - she was in awe, in adoration, admiration. The feeling of needing to feel her girlfriends presence was honestly reaching desperation. All those hours studying her girlfriends face last thing before she fell asleep, or in the mornings before she woke up, paid off as she recognised the special smile that Vanessa had for her.    
   
  
"Hey" Vanessa tried to sound as calm and chill as possible, ignoring her heart hammering and palms sweating, unbeknown that her feelings were in unison with Charity's. Unfortunately, her visible reaction gave her game away as her smile failed to look anything but chill.  She leaned her forearms firmly against the counter, happy to see her favourite person.  
  
"Same again" she requested followed by, "barmaid" and finished on a wink, which to her desire, elicited an amused eyebrow raise from Charity.  
  
  
Charity was a fantastic landlady and barmaid, she knew that and so did everyone else. Yeah, she was beyond cocky, sarky and sometimes down right rude, but she had an eye for detail. She observed, she got to know her regulars, she understood them and their requirements. Each interaction was different, some of them she was friendlier with, others she wasn't, but with Vanessa it was a completely different story.  

Charity smirked at Vanessa as she stepped away from the counter, Vanessa watched Charity do her thing, she disappeared momentarily to inform Marlon a cup of tea was requested. When she returned, Vanessa was sat at the bar, playing with a beer mat a concerned look etched on her face.  _Charity was clearly preoccupied_ , Vanessa thought. She looked it anyway and Vanessa was right, Charity had a sentence whirling in her head, did she want to sound like the needy girlfriend and ask Vanessa why she didn't tell her she was there for lunch? Was she worrying about nothing? She focused on the task in hand: getting the glass and orange juice for Rhona and ensuring Marlon was getting the cup of tea made.

Much to Charity's surprise and embarrassment, as soon as she placed the orange juice next to Vanessa, the sentence that was spinning around her head came uncontrollably out of her mouth.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were here.." Charity stated, acting as nonchalantly as possible. For the few seconds that followed, her eyes averted, looking anywhere but Vanessa.

She felt Vanessa's gaze on her before she felt Vanessa's finger tips dance on her skin, stroking her soft, warm skin gently.   
  
"No" she said quietly. Charity somehow mustered the courage and strength to finally look at Vanessa. 

"It wasn't even on my radar" she started and immediately regretted saying that as Charity's brown knitted together in concern. "I meant, this morning was chaotic at work, all I wanted to do was have a cuppa, some food and relax." she explained, starting attentively at Charity. "Although, having said all of that, sometimes its nice to see you come out and be genuinely surprised that your girlfriend is here. It's very endearing." she teased, a twinkle in her eye. 

Charity sighed, she didn't understand how Vanessa got so good with her words, she knew what to say, when and how to say it which made Charity unbelievably happy and constantly reassured.   
  
"No babe, it just means I can't get a cheeky squeeze in" she joked, being blunt and getting straight to her point.  
  
"Honestly" Vanessa exclaimed jokingly, shaking her head, her face filled with amusement. "Mind always in the gutter" she quipped. 

Charity raised her eyebrows, in disbelief. "You haven't been complaining" she murmured, her smile breaking out.  
  
"Okay, can you two get a room? We do have customers" Chas interrupted them hastily, placing the mug of tea down in front of Vanessa. 

Feeling bold, her string back in her step, and with her attitude much improved from Vanessa's presence, Charity quipped back.  
  
"We already have one.." She was highly amusing, well, she thought anyway. "Actually we have two" she winked at Vanessa, anticipating a response form Chas.

Not taking her eyes away from an amused Vanessa, she felt Chas glaring at her and imagined her stance - hands on hips, eyebrows raised, jaw clenched, ready to give her some home truths or something but instead from her peripheral vision she only saw Chas staring at her.

Luckily for the pair, before Chas got a chance to respond and with the angst and tension filled between them, their attentions were drawn to Sarah as she flung around the door, stomping into the pub, followed by Debbie. Chas and Charity watched, Sarah looked moody, which wasn't surprising given her age and Debbie looked stressed.  
  
"Alright babe?" Charity asked Sarah as she crossed behind Vanessa, ignoring Charity's question and slumped into the booth.  
  
Debbie placed her bag on the counter next to Vanessa, slipped onto the stool and sighed, Charity frowned at Debbie, trying to read her.  
  
"Whats got her looking like Cain?" Charity joked, moving her head towards Sarah.  
  
"Oh" Debbie turned her attentions to her daughter, speaking up quite loudly. "She might've heard Joe and last night and I-" Charity raised her hands quickly.  
  
"You know what? Second thoughts babe, I don't wanna know" she exaggerated distastefully, stepping back, to inform her daughter she was done being involved in that conversation.  
  
Sarah propped up as if she had just come alive, she was indeed entertained and amused by her grans reaction, which resulted in her turning to her mum.   
  
"See? No one wants to know, let alone hear what you get up to.. Unfortunately, I have to suffer because I live with you." 

Charity looked at Vanessa who was slowly sipping her tea and tried hard to not laugh by biting her lip.  
  
"Honestly, Sarah, I don't-" Debbie was interrupted by Sarah.   
  
"Gran" Sarah spoke up, Debbie glared at her as Charity turned to her "can I come spend the night here? I might actually get a decent nights sleep" she asked. 

Charity pondered her granddaughters request, but the imagines of her and Vanessa in bed helped her to decide on her final answer.  
  
"Oh, babe, if you think here will be any quieter, you're mistaken" she replied nonchalantly, gesturing to Vanessa.  
  
"Oh, don't drag us into this." Vanessa exclaimed, swallowing the mouthful of tea and placing the mug down, her cheeks turning red.

Sarah physically recoiled and Charity laughed and placed her hand on Vanessa's.  
  
"Oh c'mon babe" she whined and leaned closer to her girlfriend, she started to whisper, "Everyone knows we're-"   
  
"Shut up!" Vanessa hissed, whacking her hand away as she was met by a smirk.  
  
Leaning against the bar, their faces inches apart Charity dared her. "Come over here and make me" she winked, a mysterious twinkle in her eye as she moved her head backwards, initiating for Vanessa to join her behind the bar.  
  
Vanessa glared at her incredulously, and slowly as possible she straightened her back, rose from the stood, taking the tea and orange juice with her and retreated back to Rhona to resume her lunch, Charity was entertained by Vanessa's response, she turned to Debbie, giving her a shrug.  
  
"Later then, yeah babe?" Charity suggested, teasing Vanessa. 

 


End file.
